dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Noiz
Noiz (ノイズ Noizu) is one of the main characters in DRAMAtical Murder. He is an information broker for Rhyme and the founder of the team Ruff Rabbit. Noiz is the older brother of Theo . His AllMate is Usagimodoki.DRAMAtical Murder Appearance Noiz is a tall, slender man and has short, messy blond hair. He has light green eyes and very small, but thick eyebrows the same color as his hair. His body is almost entirely covered with piercings, and he has bandages wrapped on both of his hands. In total, he has at least 24 piercings covering his body, though only some of them are confirmed. Noiz is the youngest main character in the game, though despite being a couple of years younger than Aoba, he is taller by an inch (1.5cm). Initially, Noiz's wardrobe consists of a dark navy and white collared shirt with a long sleeved black undershirt, a green tie, and multiple badges on his chest pocket and tie. He also had various accessories with an Usagimodoki pattern imprinted on them, such as his belt and his hat. He wears dark navy pants with his Allmates connected in a chain to his waistband, hanging over onto the sides his waist. Noiz's black and green beanie hat has a woolen underlayer, a rabbit pattern, and one larger smiley face pin. After Noiz leaves Japan to see his family in Germany, he changes his appearance, due to becoming an assistant to his brother in their home country. He is seen wearing a navy-gray suit with a maroon tie and white undershirt. Noiz also removes most of his piercings, though he leaves some for Aoba's approval to remove them or not. Personality He is highly skilled in gathering information, and his team earns money by selling information such as the general areas where Usui will appear. Noiz is also a skilled hacker, and is implied to be a genius when it comes to anything related to electronics, such as his ease with fixing built-in glitches within Allmates, which is shown when he removes a virus from Ren. Relationships Koujaku Noiz and Koujaku are always at each other's throats. Both will often call the other names and boast about how much stronger they are than the other, leading Aoba to have to break them apart. Noiz will often insult Koujaku by jabbing at his age, which is considered a highly rude gesture in Japan. Both seem to be on equal ground when it comes to physical confrontation as there was no winner or loser in their street fight (also because of the police breaking it up). Koujaku is highly wary of Noiz, and is always looking out for Aoba when it comes to him, despite Aoba insisting that it's fine. Despite their arguing, both are willing to put aside their differences and work together in order to help Aoba. Noiz also, while reluctant, listened to Koujaku when he motioned both him and Mink to put their hands in together for good luck. In their concept art, Koujaku and Noiz were originally supposed to be much more hot-headed and childish towards each other, fighting often and even breaking Aoba's furniture (seen below). However, this was toned down in their final designs. Humorously enough, they're still usually seen sitting or standing side by side in-game or in official art. Clear Noiz and Clear first meet when Noiz broke into Aoba's room and began to fight him. If the player chooses the "I hear something on the roof" option, Clear will get in between them and seriously consider hurting Noiz for trying to harm Aoba. This marks their first meeting as not being the best choice, but if the player chooses "I hear something on the stairs", then Clear will barge in at the last second while Koujaku and Noiz are beating each other up before Tae comes in and stops them, resulting in a neutral confrontation. They meet again when Aoba gathers them together on how to save Tae. Noiz finds Clear to be much weirder than the first time they had met, but helps confirm his hand-drawn map on Tae's possible whereabouts. The group later begins to argue on whether they can work together or not, and Clear mentions just wanting to be friends with them all (affectionately tagging -san at the end of all their names), Noiz insisting that idea being stupid. Mink Noiz and Mink rarely interact but share the same reclusive, lone-wolf personalities. They often stick together if they both find a situation to be too ridiculous for their tastes. For example, both are reluctant to join Clear, Aoba and Koujaku in the hand pile scene, but do so anyway. Mink seems to have a silent confidence in Noiz's hacking and information-gathering skills as he asks him to match up Clear's maps and inquires where their best move should be next. In the April Fool's special, Noiz and Mink interact quite a lot, due to how silly they both think being interviewed on live radio is. They respond to the questions with one-worded answers or none at all. When asked about whether they had someone they were in love with, both immediately get defensive and agreed that the whole thing is stupid. This frustrates Aoba, but Clear notes that Mink and Noiz didn't deny it, prompting Aoba to prod them both about who it is (flustering both in the process). Both later try to leave together, but Ren stops them by lying sprawled out on both their laps (since they were sitting next to each other), preventing them from getting up. Mink's nickname for Noiz is "Maniac", leaving Noiz to constantly respond with a pouty, "I'm not a maniac.". Although, he doesn't seem to care enough to tell Mink to stop calling him that. Tae Noiz has a lot of respect for Tae, which surprises Aoba due to Noiz's abrasive and rebellious personality. He lets her scold him without complaint after breaking into - and trashing - Aoba's room, and helps himself to her cooking. He is shown to be surprised by the taste of her food, and is implied to enjoy eating her food. Noiz was also responsible with tracking down her whereabouts when she was kidnapped by Morphine, and it is also implied that he worried about her enough to want to secure her well being. In re:connect, Noiz asks for her permission and blessing to take Aoba overseas with him to Germany, knowing just how important she is to Aoba. Theo Trivia *Before Aoba Scrapped him, Noiz could only feel sensation in his tongue. *Noiz's favorite food is (delivery) pizza and pasta, as he survived for years solely on these food items. **His other favorite food is "Pflaumengefüllte Schweinelende mit Serviettenknödel" (English: Plum filled pork loin with dumplings), a German dish.DRAMAtical Murder Stella Worth Bonus Drama CD *Noiz's favorite type of music is electronic music. *Noiz has an old habit of carrying a handkerchief around with him. *Noiz ran away from home after he had been locked up in a room for years. His motive on how is unknown. *Noiz's parents and brother have been searching for Noiz since he left home. When Noiz came back, his family cried. *When he was younger he had a rabbit as a pet, though the current status of the rabbit is unknown. *He is implied to be a veteran in Rhyme battles, and was undefeated until he challenged Aoba. *Noiz never knew that he liked rabbits until Aoba implies that he likes rabbits. *Before being associated with rabbits, Noiz's concept art reveals him to have him being associated with either foxes and/or cats. He had apparently been planned out to fight with a sword, which later became Koujaku's trait. He was also originally to be much younger-looking, appearing to look around fifteen or sixteen years of age, instead of an adult, and having a curious, childish aura about him (much like Rin from Togainu no Chi, another popular Nitro+Chiral game). While Noiz looks to be in his twenties, he was still finalized as being the youngest main character. Quotes Gallery Noiz.png|Noiz Noiz1.jpg|Noiz's first appearance (without his rabbit-head costume). NoizInfo.png|Noiz's information. concept art 14.jpg|Full body reference of Noiz from the official art book. concept art 15.jpg|Noiz's busts and outfit outlines. concept art 16.jpg|Sprite art and Usagimodoki. Noiz's rabbit-head also went through numerous changes before being finalized. early noiz design.jpg|Noiz's early design (note the feline-like features before becoming primarily rabbits). noiz looking like yosuke.jpg|Concept Noiz without his hat. early noiz 1.jpg|Early concept of Aoba and Noiz. early kounoiz fighting over aoba.png|Concept art of Koujaku and Noiz fighting with Aoba in the background. GET INVOLVED WITH ME AOBA.jpg|Noiz telling Aoba to come along with him. tumblr_msk5v8J5JR1sqq08fo2_1280.jpg|Official art for Noiz's Valentine's Day short story. poor people like you arent allowed to touch me Mink god.png|Noiz and Mink in the promotional art for Re:Connect. Noize.jpg|Noiz in the R:C OP. Yuuponnoiz.png|Noiz's sprite as he appears in the Re:Connect mini-game. References Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters